


Murder Game

by Loxaris



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, Swoon (1992), Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Kidnapping, Murder, No Stanza Division, Poetry, Verse Form: Couplet, no names, no punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxaris/pseuds/Loxaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick retelling of the Leopold and Loeb case in poetic form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on May 19, 2014. Starts out by focusing on Leopold, then switches to him and Loeb as a pair.  
>   
> One day, I would like to fully rewrite this case as a [murder ballad](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murder_ballad), but for now I am extremely satisfied with this first attempt at writing poetry in an acquired language.

Madly in love and fool he was  
A desire for excitement as the cause  
Cast aside his human piety  
And drawing pleasure from anxiety  
When that young boy came along  
All did really turn to wrong  
He drove them down Hammond’s Wolf Lake  
Thrill and perfection being at stake  
Both ignored their victim’s sorrow  
And carried on the senseless horror  
Traits concealed with splats of acid  
Their following days were rather placid  
Yet the deed had been unveiled  
Through those glasses they were nailed  
The only chance now being confession  
Both claimed lack of real aggression  
Beasts unmasked and in disgrace  
Severe punishment they’ll face  
Ninety-nine years plus life to stem  
That atrocious game of them


End file.
